Timing is Everything
by siderisn
Summary: Malfunctioned time button. Memories still in tact. Time paradox. It looks like it's going to be another one of those days. The crew have accidentally caused a time paradox from all their past time travelling adventures and now will be punished by the VERY REAL Father Time.


Disclaimer: I do not own Futurama.

* * *

Chapter 1: What could possibly go wrong.

* * *

Just as the Professor pressed the button, Fry thought about everything he and Leela had gone through.

* * *

The Professor hit the button and suddenly they were back at Planet Express HQ, they were young again but strangely remembered everything.

* * *

"Hey, I can remember everything perfectly!" Cried Fry in joy.

* * *

"So can I," replied Leela.

* * *

"No!" Cried the Professor as he held the destroyed button.

* * *

"How can that still exist?" Asked Leela.

* * *

"It seems I didn't repair the button properly," said the Professor in dismay. "The button short-circuited to early, the time were in is after I showed you the button. Worst off all, the memory loss part of this never happened because that all occurs at the end, so because the button never went back to when it was supposed to, none of us lost our memories."

* * *

"So what," said Bender who was smoking a cigar. "What's the worst that could happen?"

* * *

Suddenly a small earthquake occurred and everyone looked outside. They could see a tear in the fabric of time outside and time clones running around. People were randomly disappearing and things were randomly appearing.

* * *

"Well," said Bender. "Were boned."

* * *

"Quick!" Shouted the Professor. 'To the time safety shelter!"

* * *

"I thought that thing was gone," said Hermes.

* * *

"Remember, the button broke at the wrong time so the shelter still exists," replied the Professor.

* * *

They quickly entered and watched as the world around them crumbled.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Cried Amy.

* * *

"For once," began Ziodberg. "I am speechless."

* * *

"Shut up!" Cried the Professor.

* * *

Suddenly there was a flash of blue light and appearing inside the shelter was a man in a white cloak. He wore a clock necklace, 5 watches on each wrist and had a long white beard a brown cane with a timer on the top.

* * *

"Greeting, fellow….um," mumbled the man. He reached inside his cloak and pulled out some cue cards. He read over them and put them away. "Greetings Planet Express Crew, I am Father Time. The keeper of Time and Space."

* * *

"Wah," said the Professor. "Father Time is real."

* * *

"That's right," said Father Time. "You've all given me one huge headache. All your mucking up time and space has caused a time paradox that's going to end the universe. And it's all your fault. So now I'm going to fix everything and you're all going to be punished by never seeing each other again and you'll live terrible lives."

* * *

"You can't do this to us!" Cried Leela.

* * *

"Oh yes I can," spat Father Time. "Who's going to stop me?" He pointed at the Professor. "Doctor Jerk and Mister Crazy?" He pointed at Fry. "The guy who makes even the dumbest animals look smart?" He pointed at Leela. "Kung Fu Cyclops? Or should I say mutant abomination!" He pointed at Amy. "Martian disgrace?" He pointed at Hermes. "Mr. I think I'm so smart but I'm actually just a fat guy?" He pointed at Scruffy. "And you, I have no idea know who you are."

* * *

"Scruffy," replied Scruffy. "The janitor.

* * *

Father Time looked at Scruffy funny. "Okay that guy's just plain weird," said Father Time and continued to insult the crew.

* * *

He pointed at Zoidberg. "And you, your tomorrows seafood special!" He looked at Bender who was hiding behind Fry. "And you," he said as he pointed at Bender. "You're just a pathetic excuse for a bending robot!" Bender started to cry.

* * *

"You dare bully me in my home!" Cried the Professor. "I'll kill you!" The Professor threw his slipped at Father Time. However it didn't make the distance.

* * *

"Now, now Professor," started Father Time. "You can't take you're anger out on me. I know what you truly think about yourself and hurting me isn't going to change that."

* * *

Suddenly a blender smashed into Father Time.

* * *

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Laughed Bender. "Well we can always try."

* * *

"Okay, that's it!" Said Father Time angrily. "I'm going to punish you all!"

* * *

Father Time raised his cane and all the damage that had been done by the Planet Express Crew as undone.

* * *

"Now for you're punishment," he said evilly as he shot a blue stream of energy at the crew.

* * *

To be continued:


End file.
